I'm yours
by Rena the Turk Intern
Summary: Done as a request. With graduation soon to be a reality, Haruhi contemplates the sadness she feels with the fact Tamaki will be leaving the school. In order to help her, the twins have a plan. LEMON! ADULT! NOT KIDDING! NO KIDDIES ALLOWED!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I was asked by a reader of one of my other works, Blood and Lust, Pleasure and pain, to write a songfic to the tune of I'm Yours by Jason Mraz. This is me completing that agreement.

I hope you enjoy 7!!!

Also, hopefully I will get around to posting new chapters of Blood and Lust, Pleasure and Pain.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran, and I did not write the song I'm Yours. If I had done either one of these things, I have a feeling I would not be living with my parents and be utterly broke.

I'm Yours

Songwriter: Mraz, Jason

Haruhi walked through the halls of Ouran High School with a sense of melancholy at the ever approaching graduation. It'd been the talk of the school, the fact that four of the hosts would be graduating. Only she and the twins would be left, in addition to new hosts that would be replacing Tamaki, Kyouya, Hunny, and Mori.

It was something she always knew was going to happen. Tamaki and Kyouya were a year ahead of her, and Mori and Hunny should have graduated already but had been held back for some reason, Haruhi could not remember if they'd told her why.

She wondered, for what felt like the millionth time, what the club would be like once the four would be gone. She knew it wouldn't be anything like if they were dying or something, and given their habit of coming over to her house and disrupting her life outside of the club and school she seriously doubted she wouldn't see anymore of them once they'd graduated, but the feeling of slight sadness would not leave her.

And in a way, they would not be leaving the club.

_**Well you done done me and you bet I felt it**_

_**I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted**_

_**I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back**_

It'd been Tamaki's idea for the replacements, he'd brought it up one afternoon after the clients had all left. Haruhi remembered him announcing his decision that those hosts who would be leaving should be replaced with newer, fresher faces, so as to continue the club's presence on the campus grounds. Not only did he announce this, he even gave the names of the young men he thought to be suited for the job.

Daiki Takamura would be replacing Temaki as the prince of the host club. He was a few centimeters shorter than Temaki, but still taller than Haruhi, and would be starting the year after Temaki graduated. He has mussy brown hair, but he'd begun bleaching it after Tamaki had asked him for his interest in being in the club so as to better fulfill his role as the prince.

Then there was Masaru Arai, who would be the Shadow King once Kyouya left. Masaru was in the same class as Daiki. He was a little taller than the man who would be the prince, and he lacked the glasses and attitude that made Kyouya so successful in his job. However, since Tamaki had announced that there should be some training of the hosts who were to replace them, Masaru seemed determined to perfectly mimic Kyouya. He followed Kyouya around, took notes on his behavior, and even bought and wore a pair of glasses, granted they had no lenses in them.

Nori Kobayashi would be replacing Hunny. He was small, not as small as Hunny but with more feminine characteristics that made him seem like he was a girl and a rumor had gone around that even his parents believed him to be their daughter. He was half English, his mother being from London, England, and had bright watery blue eyes and blonde hair brighter than that of Hunny's. Nori was already in the high school, he was a first year, and had already gained much publicity for wearing the various dresses, mostly gothic or sweet lolita, that had been designed by his father, a famous name in the fashion industry.

Finally, the one to be replacing Mori was Keeichi Nakamura. Keeichi was far from the strong silent type that Mori represented and they thought to bring him into the club as more of a broody loner type, and possibly a punk. It was believed his father was a film producer that his mother, who'd been an aspiring actress for a good portion of her life, had encountered, but no one really knew of what his origin was. He'd been accepted into Ouran Junior High mostly because he came from old money, his grandparents had made a fortune in various investments, and they continued to rake in the money as they sat in their house somewhere in Costa Rica while their daughter, the reformed aspiring actress, currently ran their company. He'd been resistant to the idea of becoming a host, but after Tamaki had made it his mission for three whole days to recruit Keeichi, the young man had joined.

_**Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest**_

_**And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention**_

_**I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some**_

Haruhi entered the music room to see countless girls, the number seemed to have doubled after Tamaki asked the new hosts to come in so that they might learn how to interact with the clients of the club. Countless girls had gathered around Daiki and Nori with a few near Keeichi. The rest stayed with the original hosts, fawning and giggling with Tamaki's flirtations, or Hunny's adorable antics, or whatever game the twins had taken to playing that day. Kyouya and Masaru stood more in the back, with Masaru taking notes and Kyouya explaining to him various things he would be doing once he really started his job as a host.

Once she walked in, many of her usual clients rushed her and Haruhi found herself so busy with the typical work that went into being a host that she temporarily forgot the sense of sadness that had been clinging to her.

However, once the club was closed and the clients gone, that sense of melancholy arose in her. She cleared up some of the mess made by the countless clients who'd been in that afternoon while over hearing some of the conversations going on amongst the others.

"Man, they were like piranhas today or something. At one point, I thought one of them was going to eat my arm off!" Nori said, his voice raised what sounded like an octave too high for a guy. Keeichi nodded but remained in his spot, which was slightly outside of the circle the boys had made while they talked.

"Still, did you see how many radiant flowers came to us today? I think they easily beat yesterday by at least thirty or so," Daichi said, and Haruhi saw that a good majority of Tamaki's behavior had rubbed off on him. He even gave Tamaki like gestures as he continued with the various stories of what had happened in the last few days on the job.

"Sure, you guys get to have fun, it's all work, work, money, money, money with Kyouya-san," said Masaru, placing his own black clipboard, loaded with various notes taken from Kyouya, onto his lap.

"Aw, don't worry. Kyouya-san has a large fan base among the girls and I'm sure once we start, you'll get an even bigger fan base," said Daiki, patting Masaru on the back. Masaru shrugged and scribbled something on his notes.

"Well, what do you think?" Temaki asked, coming up behind Haruhi. Ever since the inclusion of the replacements into the club, Temaki had given her a lot of space, barely even noticing her when he typically appeared almost seemed obsessed with her. She wondered if, with the changes within the club, if that might be responsible for some of her sadness.

"They seem to be doing really good," she said, feigning that she was not in the confused, melancholic state she was. Tamaki seemed to be happy with this response, and he then went to the replacements and Haruhi watched him. She noticed Hikaru across the room watching her, and he motioned for her to meet him outside of the room.

_**But I won't hesitate no more, no more**_

_**It cannot wait, I'm yours**_

"What's up, you seem kinda down lately," Hikaru said as soon as they were out of the room. Haruhi shrugged and voiced some of what she'd been feeling the last few days, especially since the replacements had been brought in.

Haruhi had long some to the conclusion that she had strong feelings for Tamaki. Hikaru knew this, even though they had tried dating once with no success, not that she had not tried to reciprocate his feelings, and even thought they'd broken off the idea of a romantic relationship, Hikaru still proved to be a wonderful friend and great person to confess the feelings she held to.

"And in the end," she finished, brushing a hand through her hair, "he's going to be leaving. I mean, maybe this is a sign, a precursor to we would hold even if he tried to stay in contact with me. In the end, maybe it's just not meant to be."

"I can't believe that, not after seeing the way he used to be around you, like you were his shiny new toy and no one else should be around you. God, I still remember how it seemed he was always in his little emo corner in that room, crying after any time someone dared to get close to you," said Hikaru.

"Well, you are Kaoru were flirting with me the other day, and did he seem to even acknowledge it?" asked Haruhi. Once the words left her mouth, she felt like slapping her forehead with the neediness of the statement. It was almost like she wanted to demand Tamaki's attention, even if it was him sobbing over her in his usual emo corner.

Hikaru watched her, then slowly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Haruhi blinked, and then relaxed into the hug, resting her head on his shoulder. Some of the stress seemed to release itself from her with the gesture, and she did feel some relief as he comforted her.

"Tamaki will see that he has you soon, he can't ignore a blessing as great as you Haruhi. If he does, then he doesn't deserve you, and he doesn't deserve the happiness that it would bring him to have you in his life. Just stay strong, everything will get better," Hikaru said. He pulled away from Haruhi and she backed up a little, a small smile on her lips. Slowly, Hikaru leaned forward and placed a gently kiss on her cheek.

"Hey, stop making out in the hallway and help out in here a bit!" she heard Kaoru yell from the door way to the room. Haruhi smiled and followed Hikaru back to the music room. What she did not see was the look Hikaru shot Kaoru, and the way they both watched her and Tamaki, quietly whispering to each other as if planning some devious plot.

_**Well open up your mind and see like me**_

_**Open up your plans and then you're free**_

_**Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love**_

Soon, everyone left, leaving Haruhi to finish cleaning the room, not that there was much left to do. She found herself sitting on one of the couches, closing her eyes and leaning back onto the cushions.

Her talk with Hikaru had relieved some of the tension in her body, as it usually did when she talked with him. However, her sadness still refused to relinquish its hold over her and she found herself spiraling into various melancholic thoughts.

Maybe, it would be better if the contact between she and Tamaki was broken. After all, they were from two different worlds. She could already see the disgust and hatred rise from his grandmother should they ever try to pursue a relationship, and she could never see any relationship with Tamaki go as far as marriage.

In the end, maybe they weren't right for each other.

A memory came to mind, one from when she'd not been in the club all that long. On a trip to the beach, she remembered his strong arms wrapped around her as a fearsome storm raged outside the mansion they were staying in. She could still feel his warm breath brushing her ear, and his heartbeat pulsing within his chest. It was one of the few memories of her time with him that led her to entertain the thought of a happy ending, a way for her to be with Tamaki.

However, it was just an old memory, over glorified by the passage of time, and nothing could really come about it, right?

Her cell phone rang, a birthday gift from her father so he could contact her when her outings with the host club ran late into the evenings, and she answered it to reveal Hikaru on the line.

"Hey, Haruhi, I think I left my ipod somewhere in the room," Hikaru said.

"What was it doing here? You know mp3 players of any kind are not allowed in the school," Haruhi said.

"It was in my back pack and I think it fell out, because it's not in there anymore. Could you check around the room for me please?" asked Hikaru.

"Alright. It's the silver one right?" she asked.

"No, Kaoru's is the silver one. Mine's the blue one," said Hikaru.

"Okay then, I'll give it to you tomorrow in class," she said. They said their goodbyes and hung up. Then, Haruhi began looking around the room for the ipod.

_**Listen to the music of the moment people, dance and sing**_

_**We're just one big family**_

_**And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved**_

Suddenly, she heard music flowing through the air. She recognized it easily as Tamaki's playing, the way he expertly knew how to play with the keys of a piano to bring forth the most beautiful sounds in a flowing melody that never ceased to make Haruhi's heart jump in her chest with the amount of love in his gestures.

Slowly, Haruhi followed the song and found Tamaki sitting at the source, the grand piano. His fingers flew across the keys and his eyes were closed, demonstrating the expertise Tamaki held when concerned with the piano. Occasionally, his facial expressions would change. At points, he seemed deep in concentration, and at times he appeared relaxed, like he'd played this song millions of times, and knowing Tamaki he probably did.

Finally, the music ended and Tamaki opened his eyes. He flipped the cover over the keys and turned to get off the bench when he notice Haruhi. There was a pause before Tamaki smiled and rose from his seat.

"I did not know there was anybody else here. I thought you went home awhile ago," Temaki said.

"I was going to leave, but Hikaru left his ipod here and I was looking for it when I heard you playing," Haruhi said.

"I'm sorry I distracted you, I just wanted to see if I was still....well it's been a while since I played," said Tamaki.

"Makes sense, you've been busy right?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes, I guess. Handling business for the club, and school, it's all been very crazy," said Tamaki, running a hand through his hair.

"I bet. Well, I suppose I should look for that ipod, you should go home and try to get some rest, lord knows you deserve it," said Haruhi.

Tamaki smiled and nodded, but as he seemed like he was about to turn and leave the room he stopped, turned to face her, and cleared his throat.

"Haruhi, I've noticed the last few days that something seems wrong, like you're down," said Tamaki. Haruhi blinked and looked at him.

"I mean, I know I can be very dense, and sometimes I end up being so...oblivious that I...that I hurt people without meaning to. I've been trying to resolve this problem, but I want to know what's wrong, and if there's anything I could do to help. You are very important to me after all Haruhi," Tamaki said.

_**So I won't hesitate no more, no more**_

_**It cannot wait, I'm sure**_

_**There's no need to complicate, our time is short**_

_**This is our fate, I'm yours**_

Haruhi thought about what to say. She wanted to tell Tamaki the truth, that she missed the attention he would give her, that she had feelings for him, everything. However, it seemed that she could not form the sentence in her head, that there was nothing she could do to articulate the feelings she felt for him.

Finally, she opened her mouth and tried her hand at explaining herself.

"Um..well, It's just that I guess I have been feeling a bit down since you and the others will soon be leaving, and..." her courage failed her and she found she could not convey the rest of her thoughts.

"So, are you saddened that we're leaving. If that's it, I swear I'll come to the school whenever I can to see you. I'll even go to your house, and I'll bring Kyouya, Hunny, and Mori with me. I don't want you to be sad Haruhi," he said earnestly.

Haruhi shook her head, secretly delighted with the idea but still trying to convey her message.

"What I mean is, is that I really am going to....that I...." she was stuttering and mumbling, making things more confusing then they had to be.

"Haruhi, what's wrong?" Tamaki asked, cocking his head. Haruhi took a deep breath and finally decided on what she had to say to really get the point out.

"I have missed the attention you gave me before all this replacement business, and I'm afraid that once you've graduated, you'll show me even less attention and that you'll forget about me, which scares and hurts me because I do like you Tamaki. I know....I am very poor with my feelings....and I am not good about conveying somethings, but...but I do care about you, very much," Haruhi finished.

She watched Tamaki and saw his face was a mixture of shock and some other emotion that was unfamiliar to her. Haruhi sighed. She'd failed in her plan, and had complicated things further.

"I'm sorry, maybe it's better if I just go," Haruhi said. She turned around and headed for the door, forgetting about the promised search for Hikaru's ipod.

_**D-d-do do you, but do you, d-d-do**_

_**But do you want to come on**_

_**Scooch on over closer dear**_

_**And I will nibble your ear**_

Suddenly, she felt someone grab her arm and pull her backwards, spinning her around to face them. She gasped as she found herself face to face with Tamaki.

"Tama-" she began, but was cut off as he gently place a finger to her lips.

"Haruhi, I have cared about you for a long time. I know....I know I have been busy, and I have neglected my attention for you, but I want you to know it is no precursor for what would occur once I've graduated, especially now that I know your feelings," he whispered.

Slowly, he tilted her head up and whispered something she did not catch.

"What?" Haruhi breathed, her heart racing with various scenes from her father's old romance movies playing in her head.

"Can I kiss you?" Tamaki asked softly. She felt his breath on her lips and slowly, Haruhi nodded.

_**I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror**_

_**And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer**_

_**But my breath fogged up the glass**_

_**And so I drew a new face and I laughed**_

Slowly and gently, Tamaki's lips brushed Haruhi's. She closed her eyes and leaned into the gentle contact. Tamaki's lips broke with her for a second and she slowly opened her eyes to see him staring at her questionably, as if asking if he could go further without voicing his intentions. Slowly, Haruhi nodded, and then Tamaki leaned forward and pressed hims lips to hers, harder this time.

As more time passed, Tamaki's kisses grew longer and more desperate, broken only by necessary gasps of air. Haruhi closed her eyes and surrendered to the feelings he was evoking in her body.

She felt his tongue gently press at the seam of her lips and slowly, Haruhi allowed the muscle entry into her mouth. Her legs buckled as Tamaki grew more forceful in his actions, seeming to throw away his princely demeanor as he plundered her mouth. When one of his hands began to trace her back, drawing invisible patterns against her coat, Haruhi finally felt her knees give way and Tamaki had to catch her around the waist to keep her from hitting the floor. This pressed her body flush against his, and she could feel the bulge that was pressing against his pants in a most urgent manner.

_**I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason**_

_**To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons**_

_**It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue**_

"Haruhi....do you want to stop here?" Tamaki panted.

Haruhi thought about the question. It would be a good idea to stop there, she'd heard countless horror stories about what came about when relationships got physical. Sexually transmitted diseases, pregnancy, and the general awkwardness that seemed to accompany a relationship once it turned physical were all outcomes she did not want to encounter. However, she did not want to stop.

She felt Tamaki's breath on her lips, could feel his arms shaking as they held her up, and finally, she made her decision. Slowly, she placed a kiss on his lips, and allowed her hand to drift down and brush the growing bulge in his pants. Tamaki let out a choked cry and nearly fell. However, he steadied himself and gently lowered her onto the couch.

_**But I won't hesitate no more, no more**_

_**It cannot wait, I'm yours**_

Tamaki stripped off his coat and shirt, leaving himself clad in his pants as he climbed over Haruhi and hovered above her. He seemed deep in thought as he studied her body, and she guessed he was trying to contemplate his next move.

Slowly, Tamaki leaned down and kissed her. It started chaste, but quickly became more heated, as the others had. Haruhi wound her arms behind his neck, pulling him closer to her body. After a few seconds, Tamaki broke contact with her and place a small kiss to the corner of her mouth before tracing her jaw. Haruhi stared wide eyed at the ceiling as she felt his lips move from her jaw to her neck, growing more bold and gently sucking or nipping at the sensitive skin.

Her breathing quickened when she felt him use a spare hand to unbutton her coat and shirt. He pulled back for a few second to strip her of both articles, and then stared wide eyed at the article of clothing left on her body, her bra.

Slowly, Haruhi sat up to remove the article but Tamaki gently brushed her hands away and sought about unclasping the bra himself.

Once she was exposed to him, Haruhi felt a sense of unease wash over her. She'd always been serious about her modesty, and mostly it stemmed from a slight fear of how her body would be viewed if it was ever exposed to another's eyes. She knew her chest was nothing near what would be called impressive, after all she could still easily pass as a boy. Shyly, she covered her torso and looked away from Tamaki, leaning back against cushions of the couch.

She felt Tamaki lean down, gently take her chin, and force her to look at him. He kissed her again, and then kissed back down her neck, and he kissed her shoulders. While his lips distracted her, his hands went about gently pushing her hands away from her chest, until he leaned back and was allowed to look upon her naked torso.

_**(I won't hesitate)**_

_**Open up your mind and see like me**_

_**(No more, no more)**_

_**Open up your plans and man you're free**_

_**Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours**_

_**(It cannot wait, I'm sure)**_

Haruhi looked away again and a dark red flush washed over her cheeks. She could feel his gaze on her, and it made her feel even more uncomfortable.

"Are they...not...to...um....Tamaki say something please," she whispered. Tamaki gulped and gently brushed the hair from her face.

"Haruhi, you're beautiful," he whispered softly. Slowly, she guessed it was to make her more comfortable, he extended his hand and gently trace her left breast. His touches were soft, gentle, and Haruhi could feel him slightly trembling. Eventually he reached out and lightly squeezed, and Haruhi was unable to contain her moan Tamaki froze and for a second he looked scared, like her reaction wasn't something he expected. Haruhi met his eyes and smiled, hoping to reassure him he'd done nothing wrong. Tamaki seemed to take the hint, and he reached down and resumed his actions. He moved to the right breast and repeated the course he'd taken with the left. Haruhi felt heat pooling between her legs and gasped and moaned as he continued.

Emboldened by her reactions, Tamaki leaned down and kissed one of her breasts, starting as chaste as their kisses had been, and then tracing the areola, until finally he closed his lips around her nipple and showed his appreciation for her body.

_**So please don't, please don't, please don't**_

Once he was finished with her top, Tamaki's attention turned to the part of Haruhi that ached with need. He took her pants and removed them, his cheeks turning a dark red. Haruhi almost wanted to laugh as he turned his eyes to her panties, bright pink, and then with trembling hands he reached up and removed them. Haruhi found the changing expressions on his face to be enjoyable. First, as he grabbed the elastic band of the panties, Tamaki seemed to be in deep concentration. Then, as they slid from her body, he looked almost like he'd seen some beautiful picture or landscape, the awe in his face was breathtaking. Finally, some foreign emotion that Haruhi found she could not describe seemed to come over his features.

Slowly, just as he'd done with her breasts, he started exploring her. He spread her legs, and she noticed the look of concentration return. Nervously, the intensity at which he stared at her was rather terrifying, Haruhi found herself asking what he was thinking.

"I...I'm trying to remember what they taught us in Sex-ed," Tamaki said with a nervous chuckle. Haruhi smiled. With the way he acted now, Haruhi could not believe he was the same over the top prince who entertained the female customers of the club.

Then, thoughts flew from her head as she felt his mouth on her thigh. He gave chaste kissed, going from a little over the knee until he was within the area that felt like it was overheating. Haruhi felt her breaths coming faster, and she gave a cry she muffled into her arm as Tamaki laid a kiss to he most intimate region.

_**(There's no need to complicate)**_

His kisses grew more and more bolder and she felt him lightly nip and suck at the sensitive bead located between her legs. He body was trembling and she clasped her hands over her mouth, frightened if she started screaming some maintenance personal might discover them in this compromising position. Tamaki didn't seem to mind her holding back as he continued his actions, until finally Haruhi felt herself fall over some precipice and her body lost all control in an explosion of pleasure.

_**There's no need to complicate**_

When Haruhi's mind began registering what was happening again, she noticed Tamaki stripping his remaining clothes. Then, he pulled his wallet from his discarded pants and fumbled around before pulling out a small foil package. Haruhi was confused for a few seconds, but then she remembered the prank the twins had played a few weeks ago with giving everyone condoms. The purpose of the prank was still something Haruhi did not understand, but she felt a bit relieved that at least they had protection. When Tamaki rose to come over to her, Haruhi nervously avoided her eyes.

Sure she'd seen a naked man before. Hell, she lived with her father! There had been a few times as a kid where she'd walked in on him undressing or in the bath. However, given what they were about to do, she felt herself getting more and more nervous. She even considered just calling it off and going home, praying that maybe Tamaki would accept it.

She felt him come back over and position himself over her. Fearfully, Haruhi closed her eyes, praying he'd be quick.

_**(Our time is short)**_

"Haruhi?" Tamaki asked softly.

"Yeah?" Haruhi asked, keeping her eyes closed.

"What's wrong. Why won't you look at me?" asked Tamaki.

"I'm...I'm a little afraid, okay? Just...just do it quick please!" Haruhi pleaded.

"B...But I don't want you to be afraid. Can you please...please look at me?" he asked.

Haruhi blinked and looked up at him. Slowly, Tamaki took her hand and guided it downwards, until finally she could feel him in her hand.

"I don't want you to be afraid of me...I truly love you Haruhi. When we do this...I want you not to be scared. If you want, we'll stop here, and it won't go any further. Is that what you want?" he asked. Haruhi thought it over and then shook her head. Tamaki smiled, and then let out choked sound somewhere between a gasp and a moan as she slowly guided her hand to caress him. His knees buckled and his hands shot out in front of him to avoid falling on top of her.

"H-Ha...Haruhi, wait. I want to be inside you when...when I..." Tamaki gasped, unable to finish. Haruhi understood and released him, choosing to wind her hands behind his neck and pull him down for a kiss.

_**'Cause our time is short**_

Tamaki backed up a little to properly guide himself into her. Haruhi took deep breaths and tried to relax but when he finally began to enter her, she had to grit her teeth to avoid screaming in pain.

In Sex Ed, they'd always talked of the first time hurting. She knew a little pain was going to occur, especially when she saw the result of Tamaki's foreign heritage upon his more intimate anatomy. Still, as she felt him stretch her uncomfortably, Haruhi felt tears come to her eyes with the pain that resulted.

"Haruhi...Haruhi are you okay? Do you want me to pull out or-"

"No, keep going. Please, we're already this far aren't we?" asked Haruhi. Tamaki nodded and leaned forward, entering her more and more until something inside her popped.

Haruhi closed her eyes and smiled a little when she felt Tamaki kiss the tears that littered her cheeks while whispering apologies and terms of endearments in every language he knew. The pain in he body became less intense, but still remained an ache that clued Haruhi in to how sore she would be once the whole ordeal was over.

_**(This is our fate)**_

"C-Can I move?" Tamaki asked after what felt like an eternity. Haruhi could feel his body shaking from the effort it took to keep still inside her. The pain had faded to a dull ache after sometime, and Haruhi felt her body relax just a little.

"Yes, go ahead," Haruhi said. Slowly, Tamaki started an awkward rhythm, and the pain came back. Haruhi held tight to Tamaki in an attempt to keep him from seeing the tears she was sure were in her eyes, and the expression of pain she was sure was on her face.

She'd read countless romantic novels where acts, such as theirs, were described as extensively choreographed dances between a man and woman, and even when it was the woman's first time pleasure seemed to explode with every movement. However the truth, that it remained painful and what ideally would have been a choreographed dance of passion was no more then the relentless pounding of her lover, made Haruhi almost want to cry with disappointment.

However, the way Tamaki's breath felt against her neck, which he was peppering with more love bites, and the way his hands would move about her body to grip her hips, or gently caress her sides, seemed to convey the love their current action was supposed to. The whispered endearments, as inaudible as they became occasionally with the effort he put into the lovemaking, were some of the most beautiful words she ever heard. Haruhi found that even if it was not the romantic, scripted love scene seen in the romance novels and movies, as long as it was with Tamaki it was okay.

_**This is, this is, this is our fate**_

After awhile she felt brief spurts of pleasure through the pain. Haruhi even moaned at one, which seemed to please Tamaki as he smiled against her neck and then pulled her into a searing kiss. One of his hands travelled down between her legs and it wasn't long before it seemed pleasure and pain were warring within her, and pleasure was winning.

Suddenly, the same explosion she felt earlier came over her and Haruhi felt her body tighten. She heard Tamaki grunt against her mouth and his body seemed to freeze, muscles becoming rigid, before he fell onto her and became a limp, quivering body, just like her.

They laid still for a long time, until Tamaki lifted himself off of her and flopped off to the side. However, the action proved to be unsuccessful seeing as how the couch appeared to be ill equipped for snuggling, and Tamaki fell off the side and onto the floor with a thud. Haruhi giggled and rolled over onto her side While Tamaki hoisted himself off the ground with shaky arms, giving an awkward smile the whole time.

"That was some finale," she whispered when she could find her voice. Tamaki nodded and chuckled a little. His mirth faded a tad when his eyes travelled between her legs, and Haruhi found herself following his gaze. A little blood was present on her thigh, barely enough to draw even the minimal reaction from Haruhi.

"Did...Does it hurt?" Tamaki asked hesitantly. Haruhi moved a little, winced when she found that the soreness between her legs was rather uncomfortable, and then kissed Tamaki.

"It's okay. Let's just say, the fact I'm willing to put up with my decreased ability to walk the next few days proved my love to you," said Haruhi.

Tamaki stared at her, and she contemplated if she had done something to concern him. She was about to voice this thought when his arms wound themselves around her neck and he pulled her close, nearly tugging her off the couch. She could hear him whispering something over and over, and her cheeks lit up when she realized he was whispering his love for her.

"We should get going soon, I don't think it'd be a fitting end to this afternoon if a janitor caught us looking like this," she whispered, gently pushing on Tamaki's shoulder. Tamaki nodded and kissed her again. This time the kiss started chaste, and stayed chaste.

They both cleaned themselves, disposed of the 'evidence' of the rendezvous, and dressed. Just as they were leaving, something occurred to Haruhi.

"Shit, I never found Hikaru's mp3 player!" she said. Tamaki looked at her and then laughed.

"Just tell him it's what he gets for bringing it to school in the first place," Tamaki whispered, placing a kiss on her cheek. Haruhi smiled and snuggled closer to Tamaki. He wound his arm around her and held her close.

_**"Haruhi....after school tomorrow....or some other time....would you like to spend the night?" Tamaki asked. **_

_**Haruhi blinked, and then smiled and kissed his cheek. **_

_**"Of course....I'd love to, after all...."**_

_**I'm yours**_

Post Script

As they watched the happy couple leave the school, the twins Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachin looked at each other.

"Well, looks like a job well done," Kaoru said cheerfully.

"Yup. You convinced Tamaki that he needed to practice the piano, and I got Haruhi to stay after looking for my...what was it?" Hikaru asked.

"Your mp3 player. Do you even have one?" asked Karou.

"Yeah, it's on my dresser at home," Hikaru said with a smirk.

"And I'm pretty sure the video of their little tryst should prove to rake in some more money before graduation. The porn business is always booming after all," Kyouya's voice said from behind them.

Hikaru and Kaoru both turned around to see him and Kyouya smirked.

"C...Can you sell that?" asked Karou hesitantly.

"Of course, there's been a very big demand for the 'Adult Host Club' videos I've made of some of the 'other' activities that occur in that room. I think letting Haruhi's secret out may be worth the profit that would be obtained with the tape, and in addition this will probably cover the amount she still owes to the club so I doubt I would get a protest from her," said Kyouya, pushing his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose.

Kaoru and Hikaru exchanged worried looks.

"What else have you video taped in that room?" asked Hikaru hesitantly.

Kyouya smiled.

"Well....let me put it this way. 'Adult Host Club: Naughty Naughty twins is still our currently best seller..."

I hope you all liked this. Somehow, it went from being what was original being a cute little fic where they would kiss at the end, into a steamed lemon that had me on my toes trying to find new ways to describe sex (it's rather hard when you're still a virgin....so many romance novels....blech). I still think I could have done better, but oh well.

I'm thinking about, possibly, doing a story to add to this which would focus on the new hosts I brought into the club. Something about their character makes me want to try. Any suggestions? Please review and post them.

Also, as an aside, I believe it was stated that Mori and Hunny were held back a year because the author of Ouran flubbed up and accidently wrote them in without remembering they were supposed to be graduated, since they I think were a year ahead of Tamaki. If I have gotten this fact wrong, please comment. It bugged me the entire time I wrote this fanfic.

Thank you for reading, and please give good reviews, or even critiques! Flames make me cry and trigger writers block.

No seriously, they do.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I'm actually surprised that people like this fanfic! I mean, it took me three months to write, and changed from the sweet innocent fic I had into the steamy hotness that I posted.

I'm considering writing a story concerning the new hosts once they begin at the host club, as well as possibly following up on Haruhi and the others. However, I'd like feedback on this idea.

Please comment in your reviews.


End file.
